


Invincible

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [185]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick and Carl reminisce about the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invincible

They had been picking through each of the houses they sheltered inside, searching for clothing, jackets and anything usable from the closets. Things like flashlights, emergency kits, and old medications were at a premium now, and they wanted to grab whatever they could use. Rick knew that they often just found a lot of old junk, but he still encouraged everyone to look for things they could take.

Carl was standing in a large walk-in closet that was filled with boxes and big plastic tubs, opening them and sorting through the things inside, when he suddenly laughed. It had been a while since Rick had heard that sound. He had to investigate, but as soon as he stepped into the doorway a bundle was thrown at him and he fumbled to catch it properly.

It was a string of colored Christmas lights, balled up in a way that indicated the homeowner was not one to plan ahead. It would have been a serious pain to unravel them all for the next season, with the way they were tangled. “You want to decorate?”

Carl laughed again, “No, I was just remembering something.” He took the bundle of lights back from his father and shoved it into the open tub at his side. “Remember that Christmas when you decided to put lights all over the outside of the house and Shane was helping? He lifted me up to the roof and when Mom saw me up there she freaked out. I remember Shane laughing so hard he could barely breathe.”

Rick nodded, grinning, “Do you remember what your mom said to Shane?” Carl shook his head and Rick continued, “She threatened to go get my gun and shoot him if he didn’t get you down from the roof immediately, and then she threatened to shoot me too for letting him put you up there in the first place. She was so mad. She was sure you were going to fall off and break both your arms and legs.”

“I don’t remember her getting mad, I just remember looking out over the neighborhood and feeling like I was invincible up there. I wanted to stay up there all day.” Carl shrugged, “I had never been so tall.”

“She was furious, but she got over it quickly. It was just worry for your safety.” Rick snickered, “Of course, it was Shane who managed to get himself hurt by falling off the ladder. Your mom offered to call 911, while she was laughing at him of course, but Shane refused. He had a crush on one of the paramedics at that time, I think, and didn’t want her to see him flat on his back in the middle of our yard.”

Carl was silent for a few moments, looking at the Christmas decorations in the tub he was searching. “We had some good Christmas times, didn’t we?”

“Yeah, we had some great holidays.” Rick reached out and touched Carl’s shoulder, “Maybe one day we can make sure Judith has some great holidays to celebrate too.”

 


End file.
